Majestic
Majestic is a political agency who appear as the main antagonists in Destroy All Humans!. Overview Majestic is a secretive global agency that seeks to protect Earth from extraterrestial threats. The Majestic agencies are stationed in different locations around the world, notably in Mongolia, France, Belgium, the United Kingdom, Argentina, and the United States of America. The only notable leaders are Silhouette, leader of the American division, Majestic-12, and Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, leader of the British division, MI6 (Majestic Command, Sixteenth Sector). Appearance Majestic Agents wear primarily black suits, though there is a bit of variation for each nation. The American division wears fedoras while MI6 wears sunglasses. Equipment & Technology The American branch has reverse-engineered Furon technology and genetics from the Crypto-136 clone and his Saucer. Their American agents are equipped with either blaster guns, or green, shotgun-like rifles (the latter can do as much damage as a tank). They wear black suits and travel to places in long, black sedans. Other technologies that they use are EMP mines that disable Furon weapons, force fields for containment, power suits, and tesla coils as anti-Saucer weaponry. Their knowledge of Furon DNA inside human genes has enabled them to create Psi-Mutants, agents that use Furon mental powers. Their ultimate weapon is the Roboprez, a giant mech with the brain of the President implanted into it. Majestic is also capable of mind-controlling humans into doing their will, by means of telecommunications, chemicals in restaurant food, and even through drive-in movie projectors. The British Majestic, MI6, do not have these advances, having only small, yet powerful guns and assault rifles. They drive around in gray vehicles. They also have missile launchers that were used to attack the Saucer. Other Information Each division is very close to the central government and military of the country they are based in. From what has been seen, they appear to be very anti-communist and some appear to be atheists. Due to a combination of keeping the secret of intelligent extraterrestrial life and a desire for world domination, they are more than willing to manipulate or assassinate political leaders. History Not much is known about Majestic, as they are a very secretive organization. All that is known about them is that they seek to destroy Furons with anti-alien super weapons and dominate the world. How many members there were is also unknown but it is presumed to be in the thousands. Destroy All Humans! Majestic was in control of the United States Government, using President Huffman as a puppet in their plans. Under Silhouette's leadership, they do all they can to take control of America and eventually, the world. When Cryptosporidium-136 crashes on Earth, Silhouette takes him in for experimentation and kills him in the process. When Crypto-137 destroyed a military infantry unit in Turnipseed Farm at the beginning of the game, two Majestic agents arrived on the scene. One tells the other to alert Silhouette and that "Roswell was only the beginning. The invasion is on!" Crypto and Pox officially encountered the Majestic in Santa Modesta, where a Majestic operation, which involves using television waves to brainwash the whole country into becoming paranoid and aggressive with the help of a human scientist named "Sleepy Ernst". Crypto kills the agents, Sleepy Ernst, his research, and plan to broadcast Pox's own mind control transmission. The plan succeeds, but the signal is too strong for humans which result in their heads exploding and overloading their brain stems, which Crypto manages to recover twelve of. The Majestic's next plan is adding chemicals to restaurant food to make anyone who eats from a Majestic-operated diner a paranoid automaton and incredibly hostile to anyone who's different. Crypto discovers this, kills the scientists that made the chemicals, and destroys the Majestic-operated diners. Having heard of the atrocity, Majestic sends a convoy and an Army patrol to annihilate Crypto. After Crypto destroys the threat, he captures an agent and after a brutal interrogation, the agent reveals that their base at Area 42 houses their missing Crypto 136, and that Majestic is going to brainwash people at the drive-in movie theater in Rockwell. In Rockwell, Crypto overhears an agent talking with Silhouette, the leader of the Majestic. Pox says that instead of taking them out, he should get a filmstrip he has prepared for the theater. Crypto replaces the Majestic's filmstrip with Pox's. Not long after, Majestic agents try to stop the movie but fail in doing so. Crypto returns to Santa Modesta to cause the organization some real damage and destroyed their base inside the motel. After that, he was assigned to capture Bert Whither, a media persona with a large influence on the Americans. They plan to use him to harness the power of television so they can brainwash the whole country. Crypto and Pox also go to Area 42 to rescue Crypto-136, but find out he has been surgically examined and is dead. Furious, Crypto destroys all Furon remains of him and his ship. Later, Crypto finds out that Majestic has created Psi-Mutants, humans using mental abilities due to the Furon DNA in their brains. Crypto destroys the mutants and wipes out the whole stronghold with the Saucer. Lastly, Crypto uses an experimental atomic bomb to destroy a whole airfield in an attempt to assassinate General Armquist. Infuriated by the destruction of Area 42, Silhouette orders Armquist to go to Capitol City, with Crypto following him in his Saucer. Crypto goes to Union Town, where he is unexpectedly shot down by a tesla coil and captured by the Majestic. He escapes, grabs his weapons and gear, powers up the Saucer, and destroys the island base. Then he goes to Capitol City and overhears Silhouette and Armquist discussing the four defense branches being united under the Majestic. Armquist refuses, but he has no choice. He goes to Union Town and rendezvous with the other generals. Then Crypto disguises himself as the Navy general to infiltrate the meeting and stop his plan to unite them with Majestic against the Furons. Crypto reveals himself to Armquist, who runs away and dons a robot suit to try to kill Crypto. In the end, Crypto destroys his robot suit and disintegrates Armquist. Crypto then goes back to Capitol City, where he assassinates President Huffman and prevents the voting of a new leader afterward. The Furons seem to have won their victory and Silhouette appears to surrender the Earth to Crypto. But Silhouette mentions 136's death, which angers Crypto. After a brief struggle, "he" is actually revealed to be a "she", and she unveils the "Roboprez", a 50-foot tall robot with the President's brain inside of it. Crypto destroys him with the Saucer, then meets Silhouette at the Octagon and defeats her in an epic showdown. Before she dies, she reveals that there are more Majestic organizations all over the world and that America isn't the only civilization on Earth, then Silhouette dies at Crypto's feet. Crypto, however, is confident that without her, the other agencies will lose their strength and will just be a minor annoyance to them. Having finally won the battle, he adds insult to injury by crushing her lifeless head beneath his boot. Destroy All Humans! 2 By 1969, the only Majestic sector left in the whole world that's still active is MI6. All of the previous divisions were destroyed by the Blisk. At first, MI6 and its leader, Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, present themselves as allies to the Furons and against the KGB, until Ponsonby betrays Crypto and captures him in order to interrogate him. He is freed by Natalya and leaves to deliver the final blow to Majestic. Crypto kills Ponsonby in a battle in Hyde Park who gives him a cryptic warning about more aliens on Earth. Members American Division *Silhouette (leader) *Sleepy Ernst *Roboprez *Majestic Agents *Psi-Mutants *Scientists British Division (MI6) *Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe (leader) *Secret Agents *Algernon Trivia *Majestic is named after the rumored Majestic-12 that was said to be in charge of monitoring UFO activities from 1947-1999, while MI6 seems to be based off of the United Kingdom's Secret Service. *﻿According to the thought of one hippie in the second game, some hippies are former Majestic agents who may have left before its disbandment. Category:Majestic Category:Organizations Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! Category:Factions Category:Major Enemies Category:Destroy All Humans! Introductions